The present invention relates to improvements in knock-down picture frame assemblies and is particularly desirable for use by children or young adults, since the components are in the form of kit and are adaptable to simplified assembly without any tools.
There is now known in the prior art the Marateck U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,050 which also relates to knock-down picture frames, however, the frame elements shown in this patent are held together by coupling members and screws which must be inserted through the perimetral walls of the frame members to engage the coupling members and thereby urge the mitered edges into abutting contact to form a finished picture frame assembly. It is apparent that the patent to Marateck provides the user with no selection of locking means that would add to the overall esthetic value of the ultimate product.